Cycle
by Anexie
Summary: It really doesn't matter who takes control; power is a weapon that everyone exploits. Classic Oncest. Mild abuse. Smut.


Onceler removed his hat, tossing it across the room like a frisbee to bounce off the wall and land in the corner. It had been a long, boring afternoon, even more long and boring than usual, and he figured he could finish working a couple of hours early, just once. It wasn't like he'd get into bother over it. Being your own boss had it's perks.

During the course of that long, boring afternoon, Onceler had found his thoughts meandering away from him, and he'd had to yank them back to the papers and documents coating his desktop. But over the last half hour or so, he'd given up maintaining a business mindset and abandoned his work, tossing his pen down and sinking into the back of his chair in defeat. And his mind had wandered; first to if he should consider getting his brothers some uniforms in an attempt to make them look like they knew what they were doing; then to what, if anything, he should tell his maid to have cooked for him that night – and while he was at it, he should tell her to get some more clothes, too. He'd noticed, last time, that Greed's trouser zipper had somehow become stiff and didn't function entirely well. A problem usually arising in zip fasteners if they'd been over-used. Onceler's brow furrowed as he wondered just how_ that_ had happened. What on earth had Greed been doing in his absenc- _oh_. Yeah. Onceler raised an eyebrow, his lips pursing into a straight line. The greedy bastard really could not get enough, could he?

Onceler's thoughts centred themselves around this realisation, and all of the implications, visuals, and memories that came with it, and Onceler soon found himself with a problem that was non-work related, for once. He glared at his crotch, and started trying to think of something, _anything_ to lessen his arousal. But it was a futile notion, because his mind was revolving around Greedler now, so he changed tactic and let himself drift into his past instead.

Greedler used to be a lot more determined, dominant, and intimidating. He was known for his short temper – and the way he would explode like a couple of rounds of nuclear fusion if challenged in any way. Crowds would clear before him. The amount of staff resignations registered each month was frankly ludicrous. Even the Lorax stayed out of his way.

In short, Greedler had treated everyone that wasn't himself like they were nothing. Either that, or he'd taken advantage of them to make his own life better. Onceler flinched, his eyes shutting tightly as he remembered his own experiences with the selfish prick. Greed had wanted him only to satisfy his more demanding, _sexual_ needs, and – he still felt shame at this - Onceler had sickeningly gone along with the monster's game. Unhappily, but willingly. For what reason, he was still unsure of. Was he scared of what Greedler might do if he disobeyed? Did he see no other options set out for him? Or did he find the whole situation not so shameful as society deemed it to be?

As well as fuelling the other's libido, there was an amount of humiliation involved. Greedler had backed him into so many predicaments and forced him to perform ridiculous, scantily-clad acts – what for, Onceler didn't know. He just couldn't understand how someone could find pleasure from humiliating someone they supposedly 'loved'. But he understood that he loathed it, entirely. The sex, he could take. Literally.

Onceler felt his face heating up to match various other parts of his anatomy. He loosened his collar and tried to control his breathing. In his efforts to try and relax himself, Onceler found his hands clutching onto the the arms of the chair for dear life, knuckles whitening. With a quick sigh, he gave up, stood up and made for the door. He'd been working in one of his smaller, more secluded offices all afternoon, which now suited his needs perfectly. Poking his head around the edge of the door, he gave the area a quick once over, and started speed walking. He headed in the direction of his bedroom, trying to maintain a casual demeanour whilst holding his papers very obviously in front of his crotch, and walking little faster every time they made contact. He distracted himself by thinking again about past events.

After quite a long time, Onceler's hatred of the other man and suppressed rage at his frequent discomfiture had built up so much that one afternoon, it caused him to erupt in a torrent of verbal abuse at the other man. Greedler had not shouted back, but controlled his own anger in response. Still keeping one hand on Onceler's head, fingers entwined in his hair, he'd only narrowed his eyes and issued a few words of warning in a threateningly low voice. Onceler had glared back at him before sighing and relieving the tension in his muscles, telling him that it was an accident; he hadn't meant it, and resubmitting himself to the other.

The next day, he came prepared, with a length of rope and a piece of fabric stuffed in his back pocket. When the opportunity was ripe he'd kneed the other in between his legs, tackled him to the ground and begun a series of spiteful punches to the face, too hard and fast for the other to retaliate – not that he would have been able to. Greedler had lain paralysed in shock for a few moments, and even now Onceler himself couldn't believe his actions that day. When Greedler had been successfully winded, and lay on the floor roaring in between gasps and swiping at Onceler's ankles weakly, he'd swiftly tied his ankles and wrists together. Then he sat down, hard, on Greed's chest, further knocking the air out of him. Greedler's face had been a terrifying sight; red, enraged, with wild eyes and snarling teeth, but Onceler forced himself to seem unaffected, though he was breathing heavily from his exertion. He'd smiled sweetly at the other's contorted face, then swooped down and planted a firm kiss on Greed's lips before quickly stuffing the fabric in his mouth and gagging him.

Thneeds that didn't meet quality control standards, or that had become damaged during production were stashed in the basement of the factory building. There were also parts and pieces of failed machinery, and it was to a particularly heavy device that Onceler tied Greedler's wrists to. He also, by way of guilt, unbound his mouth – though he regretted it many times in the following months. The employees would humorously chat about the banging and shouting in the lower levels of the building, offering wild theories to each other and not at all taking it very seriously. But it was enough to make Onceler stress about his secrets being exposed. So he'd fixed the problem the only way he could think of.

The screams could still be heard, if you listened hard enough, but they'd taken on an entirely different tone.

By some force against his will, Onceler found himself wheeling to the left at the bottom of the stairs, instead of right. Not that he corrected his obviously failing sense of direction. And it was not too long before he was at the top of another, smaller, narrower flight of steps, and going through the door that led forward from them. He checked his trouser pocket, feeling for the small metal key imprinting in his thigh.

Greedler was lying on his bed, face up and with spread-eagled limbs. There was no expression on his face, and he was bare chested and barefoot. This was the state Onceler usually found him in; Greed rarely got fully dressed any more, claiming there was 'no point'.

Two thirds of the basement was taken up by a large glass enclosure, like what you might see in a zoo to keep wild animals from escaping. There was a steel door set into the front wall, with a security code lock. Onceler entered the three passwords into the keypad and entered the box. It was a wide space, furnished with a bed and wardrobe, and a desk with a television on top, and a bookshelf containing a wide variety of genres. A smaller section of the glass case was separated by another, opaque glass wall, which sectioned off the bathroom.

When Onceler entered the other's humble abode, he noticed a new improvement had been made to the room. Greedler had placed his hat and his glasses strategically on one of the lower knobs of his bed. A frowning mouth had been scratched underneath the glasses, though Onceler didn't know what with; he'd made sure the other had no access to objects with sharp edges. The wooden sphere now resembled a familiar face wearing an equally familiar negative expression, and Onceler's nostrils flared as he swallowed the tendrils of guilt rising in his throat.

He stood with his arms crossed, waiting. Greedler exhaled loudly and theatrically, his chest deflating, and begrudgingly got up. He ambled towards Onceler, who saw that the zipper on _this_ pair of trousers was completely broken. But the button at the top had been fastened, and Onceler could see the fabric of the other's underwear through the opening. He was surprised that Greed was actually wearing some, today. With little embarrassment, he also noticed that the other man was aroused; with the situation of the broken zipper, it was quite a comical sight to see him poking through.

Greedler put his hands on Onceler's arms and pulled them apart from their folded position, clearing the way for him to lean forward. His breath cool on the other's ear, he said, rather drowsily, 'Nice of you to drop by.'

Onceler yanked his wrist from the other's grasp and combed his hand through Greedler's dark, thick hair. 'I always do.' He curled his fingers inwards, pulling until he felt tension in the strands. With his head still resting on Onceler's shoulder, Greed moaned, barely audibly, and pulled his body closer to the other's. Onceler smiled in satisfaction, settling into his usual lust-induced mood; one of uncharacteristic dominance. He loved to see the other this way; loved that he was the only one who Greed ever wanted.

Onceler put a hand on the small of his back and pushed his knee in between the man's legs, forcing Greed to rub against him. The hint was taken, and Greedler ground his hips forwards, his arms travelling upwards to pull Onceler's head down to his collarbone. He bared his neck invitingly, and Onceler explored the skin there with his mouth, kissing and sucking and biting, jerking his knee upwards to match the other's thrusts.

Onceler snaked his left hand in a southerly direction, fingertips brushing the concave space of Greed's stomach, tapping his thumb against his hipbone, pulling at the waistband of his suit trousers and letting it snap back. He lifted his head to look Greedler eye-to-eye, and swiftly slid his hand into the opening that was the cause of the broken zipper. He watched smugly as the other's pupils blew wide and the rise and fall of his chest against his own body became more rapid. Onceler felt a surge of confidence rush to his head, and his lip curled as he spoke. 'So. What's happened here then?' In Greed's pants, his hand pressed a little harder, cupped a little tighter.

'I...what?'

'These clothes I buy for you...they are of the highest quality, are they not? Durable. Long-lasting. But I have found evidence to suggest otherwise,' His left index finger began lightly tracing patterns on the cloth that was shielding his erection, and he felt Greed's thigh muscle twitch against his own. 'Odd, isn't it? I shall have to have a word with the tailors...they should not be selling items that don't match their guarantee...'

Onceler saw anger flicker across Greedler's face in retaliation to his taunting. But when he spoke,it did not show; in fact his manner was exactly what Onceler wanted. 'I- ah..._I_ broke the zipper...I didn't- hah! Fuck...didn't mean to.'

'Oh, but you never do, do you?' With one last, firm rub, Onceler removed his hand and smirked at the small whine that Greed had no collection of vocalising. 'However, _my _zipper remains _un_broken,' he said pointedly. Without breaking eye contact, Greedler silently fell to his knees and routinely untucked Onceler's shirt, slid the belt from it's buckle and let the pinstriped pants drop to the floor. There he paused, and, as he always did, drew breath as if to express words; but, as usual, none were expelled from the slightly pouting lips. His eyes darkened a little; it was hard to tell whether from lust or anger.

Onceler raised his eyebrows, and his hand at the man kneeling before him. Greed flinched, before quickly tugging down the other's boxers, allowing his erection to stand freely. He blew on the tip, letting himself revel in the one small piece of domination he retained as Onceler's body quivered. He engulfed the penis in his mouth, feeling the return of the other man's fingers to coil in his hair.

Onceler's teeth ground together as he forced himself to keep from releasing the sounds collecting in his throat. It was not always easy for him to stay silent, especially as Greed had become quite the expert. But he seemed to be taking his sweet time today...raising his other hand to the back of Greedler's head, he forced more of his dick into his warm, wet mouth, trying to encourage him to up the ante. But as he did, he was mesmerised by the way his lips rubbed against his heated skin with the sudden forwards movement, and the tightening at the head of his penis as the other's throat constricted, and the colour that appeared in Greed's cheeks as he tried to handle the extra length.

Experimentally, he moved his hips back, and then thrust forward into the warmth again. This earned him a quick look of horrified disbelief from the man at his cock, which only served to fuel the opposite of what Greedler wanted. Throwing his guilt to the wind, Onceler gripped the other man's hair a little too tightly and pulled in, out, in, out, fucking his mouth mercilessly.

Greed couldn't stop himself from gagging every time the tip hit the back of his throat, though his discomfort didn't seem to dissuade the other much. He was sucking in rapid, wheezy breaths and was nearing a state of hyperventilation; his tongue was being crushed to the floor of his mouth; he could feel hairs being ripped from their follicles; his lips swelling and becoming raw from the constant friction. His eyes began to moisten, and his arousal rapidly diminished. _'Stop!' _he tried to say, but it came out as a strangled noise. His fingers clutched at Onceler's thighs, digging his nails into the pale skin and trying desperately to shove him away. His throat muscles spasmed and he spluttered loudly, but the other still didn't stop. Greedler screwed up his eyes and gently closed his jaw, teeth scraping along skin….

Onceler suddenly ceased his movements and yanked Greedler off him by his hair, indifferent to how the kneeling man doubled over, clutching his neck. 'What the fuck are you playing at? Were you going to-'

'I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!'

'You never do though! You never mean to do anything! I-' he paused in mid-roar, releasing the fingers that were knotted in Greed's hair. To his shame, quite a large chunk of black tufts revealed itself to be no longer attached to the other's head, and Onceler shook the hair off his hand in dismay. Yanking back up his trousers, he wordlessly observed the man half sprawled on the floor. A small pit of guilt started to form in his stomach, but was batted away subconsciously. Greedler was merely feeling a little self-pitying today, he surmised. After all, he'd lost count of how many times Greed had forced _him_ to endure orally his ruthless pounding; the other was now surely overdoing the 'wounded' act. Onceler raised an eyebrow. Well. Now he'd _really_ give him a reason to feel sorry for himself.

Greedler frowned warily at the hand that was being offered to him. Taking it, he allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. Onceler un-knotted his tie and began to undo his buttons, throwing Greed a warning glare when he drew breath to speak. When his top half was successfully de-clothed, Onceler once again grabbed the other's hand, yanked him across the room and flung him on the bed before straddling him.

Onceler had noticed that both of their erections had softened during the most recent incident, and so he made it his personal challenge to solve the problem. It was for his own gain, after all. Scooting backwards, he lowered his head to Greed's crotch and began giving little licks to his member through the fabric of his underwear. He knew from experience this drove him mad; the fact that it was _almost_ skin to skin contact, but not quite. Not generally the most audible person when aroused, Greedler emitted a series of short, stifled moans. Onceler grinned against the other's hardness, gripping his thighs tightly to pin down his pelvis, which kept bucking. He flicked Greed's pointless trouser button out of it's holder, and took a break from teasing him to yank down both pants and boxers. The air felt cold on his heated dick, and a small shudder rippled Greedler's body.

Onceler adjusted his seating position so that he was perched on the other's lower abdomen,and that his ass was constantly brushing against Greed's member. His eyes met with those identical to his own, and he gained some small delight in that the man below him was a lustful, writhing mess.

Greedler almost thought that he'd been forgiven for his rash actions, but there was a dark velocity building in the other's eyes which kept him from fully relaxing. Not that he had the thought capability to fuel or rationalise such doubts. Onceler's fingertips were now feathering the pale expanse of his own chest, dragging his nails lightly across his underlying muscles. Continuing this with his left hand, his other fled to to his waistline where he undid and wriggled out of his own remaining clothing restrictions, using the opportunity to grasp himself. Seeing him touch himself had often been his other self's final pushing point before he could no longer take not being inside him. However, Onceler had found it humiliating, and so had not performed it since the basement had become Greedler's permanent place of residence. But this was a special occasion.

The only sound was Greed's breath puncturing the air in small panting noises, so Onceler decided to break the silence, getting straight to the point. 'How badly do you want me?' he purred, his lip curling. He leaned forward, their torsos making contact as he arched his back, his entrance lining up perfectly against Greed's member. Onceler debated doing a spot of ravaging on the other's sensitive neck, but pushed away the thought. He didn't want to tease the other _too_ much. He had to concentrate - the situation had the potential to become very dangerous. It was like riding a bucking bull. At any moment the animal could decide to make things go his own way.

Greed closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. He did not want to beg. He knew that Onceler was only getting revenge on all the times he'd made _him_ ask for it- if only he could take those back now. His breath whistled through his teeth as his hands and hips worked together to desperately slam the other onto his painful erection, but every time Onceler would inch upward a couple of inches and deny him the pleasure.

Onceler felt a lump of fear rise in his throat as he watched out for all the classic warning signs he'd become accustomed to noticing; the flared nostrils, the muscle dancing in his lower jaw, the vein throbbing at his temple. But he forced himself to appear nonchalant. 'Well...?'

Greedler's eyes snapped open. 'I...fuck- I want you.' he said lowly, barely above a whisper. He growled at the unimpressed look on the other's face, knowing exactly what was expected of him. 'I want you, now! Fuck me! I want your tight ass on my dick! Just-' running out of words, he went with his instincts and roared into Onceler's face.

For a moment, there was a lightening in his head as he thought he'd won. Onceler's face softened, and he angled his hips slowly downwards. He placed one hand on his chest, just below his ribcage, and used the other to brush some hair out of Greedler's eyes. Just as the very tip of Greed's dick plunged inside him, he licked his lips sensually and whispered, 'You didn't say please.'

In the next split second, Onceler watched Greed's pupils become pinpricks, served a stinging slap to his doppleganger's handsome face, then performed an abridged version of the Heimlich manoeuvre, slamming his fist into the vulnerable under-ribcage cavity and giving Greedler a hell of a heartburn. Then, he leapt off the bed, unsettling the glasses on the lower bed knob, and sprinted for the door. Using the few precious seconds he had as Greed struggled to recover oxygen, he snatched up his abandoned clothing, and fumbled with the pocket of his trousers.

It took him several attempts to insert the key into the door, and he unknowingly let out a few small sobs. He didn't turn around or look behind him, but started entering into the keypad with shaking fingers the three numbers that would grant him his freedom. He heard the bed creak, and a loud thump as Greedler fell onto the floor. Footfalls, getting closer together with every passing second. A continuous noise buzzed in his ears, but Onceler couldn't tell if his head was ringing from adrenaline or if he was just hearing Greedler's screams. The last digit, the number nine, he bashed with his fist, willing for the incompetent machine to sound the 'beep' and the green light to flash.

Onceler felt his shirt being tugged from his fist, and he wheeled around to see Greedler almost upon him, his arm outstretched and fingers twisted in the white fabric. Not removing his eyes from the approaching figure, Onceler's hand snatched for the metal key just as the electronic release sounded. The green light lit up the hollows of Greed's face and glinted off his teeth.

Onceler slipped through the door in one piece, but his clothing was not so fortunate. Caught half in, half out, the shirt had a moment of peace before a loud ripping noise sounded and Greedler was holding the tattered remains of a high quality button down.

As his heart rate subsided, Onceler redressed his lower half, taking great care to emphasise the fastening of his zipper. He smiled at Greedler. He was leaning on the glass separation, glaring at him with an intense hatred, and if he'd been looking in a mirror, Greed might just have recognised the burning in his eyes as that which he'd seen in the Onceler, many months ago.

Onceler darted forward and kissed the glass at the spot where on the other side rested the other's forehead. He chuckled as Greedler jerked back and snarled at him. Pressing one finger to the tannoy button at the side of the door, he gestured with the other hand to the fabric being contorted in Greed's fingers. 'I guess it's new clothes for both of us, then,' he tutted in disapproval. 'I'll be sure to get you a button-fly, this time.'

Greedler pounded the glass with his fists as his keeper ascended the stairs, but Onceler didn't look back.


End file.
